


【拉二咕哒男】看窗外的时候你在想什么

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: “…真想带你回去看看啊。”随手写着玩，没怎么看史料👌突然觉得拉二好温柔啊（？）
Relationships: 拉二咕哒, 拉二咕哒男
Kudos: 8





	【拉二咕哒男】看窗外的时候你在想什么

“立香。”

我转头看到做在窗上的法老王，他支起一只脚架在窗框上，头靠着玻璃，侧着身子看着窗子外终年不去的暴雪。

“过来。”

他没看向我，却又知道我站在离他不远的地方。

我走过去，坐在了右半边的窗框上。

他收回视线看着我，稍后他起身将我拦进怀里抱着，下巴顶着我的头顶。

我看到他眼下的青黑，想到最近频繁的带他去第七特异点，心里有些愧疚。

“王最近没休息好吧，是我一直麻烦你带你去…”

他在我印象里一直是像个哥哥。起码在这个迦勒底里他总是一直很有元气。往常我一这样道歉他就肯定会笑着打断我我；今天他却静静地抱着我听着我说下去。

我也看不到他的表情。

“迦勒底的外面，一直在下雪呢。”

他突然用一种很轻的声音说道。

我不知道他为什么突然这么说，是因为身为太阳王所以天生不喜欢这种阴蔽的天气吗？

“一直去那家伙的国度，倒叫余也想起了生前的故事…”

他继续在我耳边说着。

我背靠着他，感到热度源源不断的从他身上传来，衬着窗外永远不会停下来的暴风雪，感觉就像和王两个人一起被困在了这里。

我放松下来靠着他，双手将他搂住我的手握住。

就算是王也会有想要说的，却不会说的话。

等了很久，我听到他开了口。

“余在的时候，太阳一直在天上。尼罗河两岸都是田地。”

“河岸有庄稼，河上是数不清的船只。”

“陆地上有奴隶在劳作，街上有很多商人。农民照看田里的作物，工匠在修建房屋。”

他似乎将脸埋进了我的头发，闷着声音一件件说道。我听不清他的语调，只感觉他抱紧了我。

“有喝不完的啤酒和吃不完的面包，还有烤好的鸭肉和羊肉。”

“贝斯特节的时候，连夜的宴会。所有人都会喝很多酒。”

“闻风节的时候，春天就来了。到处都是香料的味道，除了啤酒，我们还吃鸡蛋和生菜。”

他小声的笑着，玩着我的手指。

“宫殿里有乐师，还有舞女。余的奴隶们会点上香脂，把食物端上来…”

他一点点和我说着他生前统治的国度。或许是时间太久了，他说不清一些细节。他说的很慢，中间有些停顿。

直到后来他再也说不出什么了，于是他抱我抱得更紧了。

很久的沉默之后，他用有些嘶哑的声音慢慢说，

“…真想带你回去看看啊。”


End file.
